


Night Prowler

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Multi, Noibat!Marnie, Noivern!Piers, Pokemon human hybrids, Self-Indulgent, Younger!Marnie, like she's a toddler, seriously your teeth will rot with all this sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Leon finally gets to start his mini vacation! He plans to relax, train, and... find a hybrid?Finding a hybrid turns Leon's world upside down. Can he keep his promise to keep the hybrid safe?(very self indulgent)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Sounds of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-indulgent hybrid Piers fic! This is seriously inspired by [Fuyu's](https://www.instagram.com/fuyu_tjondro/) [Noivern Demon Piers](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFOX-UCl1bl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)! I've taken the idea and instead made Piers a Noivern/human hybrid. 
> 
> Get ready for some fluff!

Leon waved to his friend as he jogged down Raihan’s cement steps. He could hear the front door close behind him before he let Charizard out of his Pokeball. He smiled at Char and pet his neck. Leon didn’t need to tell Charizard where they were going, he already knew. Leon was really happy that Char was better at navigating where ever they went and didn’t get lost horribly like he normally did.   
  
The walk back to the flat he owned was quieter than normal. Leon suddenly got a bad feeling and tensed up. Char noticed his tension and bristled a bit. The pokemon looked around, making sure they were safe. Leon gently pat him and chuckled softly.    
  
“I’m just probably being weird…” He soothed his Charizard. The pokemon huffed but calmed a little bit. Char was still on edge as they walked. Leon couldn’t blame him, since he was still on guard himself. It was hard to be calm when you feel like your stomach is doing a billion flips a minute. Something just wasn’t right.    
  
Leon shook his head, exhaling slowly as they rounded the corner. He wasn’t prepared for what he found before his eyes. At first, he thought he was looking at a severely injured Noivern, but the closer he got the more he realized this wasn’t a pokemon, but a hybrid. The growl that came from the broken body made Leon stop.    
  
Any other sane person might have run away screaming, but not Leon.   
  
Charizard growled back and Leon gently placed his hand on the pokemon’s chest to get him to stop. He shook his head at Char before he looked at the creature again. He slowly lifted his hands and walked forward. The growling got louder and Leon stopped again.    
  
“I don’t know what happened to you, but I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” He spoke softly, watching the hybrid shift. He dared not move a muscle, trying to show he meant what he said. Leon waited with bated breath, watching the hybrid tremble. It looked so hurt and he didn’t want to wait too long. He really wanted to tend to the wounds it had. He then realized the growling had changed to soft whimpers.    
  
“May I come closer?” The very curt nod was all he needed.    
  
Leon gently approached the hybrid. A hybrid of a human and a Noivern. This was something he’d never seen before. That didn’t stop him from looking the creature over. Leon took note of several bruises and cuts all over the hybrid’s body. He gently coaxed it to unfurl its wings only to pause at the sight of a really young hybrid. If he had to guess, it was a Noibat hybrid and appeared to be near a toddler age.    
  
He very delicately looked the Noibat hybrid over. He felt the older hybrid’s eyes on him as he checked the younger one. Luckily, there was nothing wrong with the little hybrid, so he went back to tending to the older hybrid. Leon removed his cape and draped it over the hybrid’s shoulder before he lifted it into his arms.    
  
“My name’s Leon, what’s yours?” He made small talk, despite not knowing if the hybrid could understand him.    
  
“...Piers…” The voice that spoke was deep, gravelly. It distracted Leon so much that he felt Char have to steer him back in the correct direction to his flat. He smiled at the pokemon apologetically.    
  
“Piers is a nice name, does the wee bairn have a name?” he nodded to the little hybrid clinging to Piers’s chest.    
  
“...Marnie…”    
  
“Awww, Marnie. That’s cute! Are you okay if I take you back to my place? I want to better tend our wounds. I promise I won’t tell anyone where you are and you can stay with me. You’ll be safe.” He watched Piers perk, his ears swiveling a bit.    
  
“...Safe…? No bad men… no ‘urt…?” The way Piers spoke made Leon realize that where ever he came from, Piers and Marnie were probably not treated right. If he could, he’d do everything in his power to make sure they never went back to that place. No matter how tough things probably got.    
  
“Safe. I swear that you will never feel scared, threatened, or hurt ever again.”    
  
“...Safe…” Leon looked down just long enough to see Piers close his eyes. He exhaled slowly, walking up the steps leading to his front door. He quickly unlocked it and walked into his flat. As he walked through the living room to head for his bedroom, he flipped on a few lights. Leon heard Char close and lock the front door as he entered the bedroom and laid Piers on the bed.   
  
Leon checked to make sure Marnie was still okay. He then slipped into the bathroom to get his first aide kit. He chewed the inside of his cheek, grabbing one of the full restores he had hidden in the back of the cabinet. He stared at the pokemon medicine. Leon wasn’t sure if it would work, but if it did then…    
  
He walked back into his bedroom, finding Piers looking around the room from the spot he sat in. Leon approached him gingerly, watching his expression. Once Piers turned his attention to Leon, he tilted his head at the items in Leon’s hands. Leon smiled softly and set the first aide box and Full Restore on the bed.    
  


“Did the bad men use either of these on you?” Piers shook his head. “Which do you want to try?” Leon watched as Piers pointed to the Full Restore.    
  
He sighed nervously, hoping with all he had that using the Full Restore on Piers wouldn’t do anything bad to the poor hybrid. Leon removed the cap of the medicine, delicately applying it to the wounds on Piers’s arms first. It watched the wounds close but gave the medicine some time before he deemed it safe. So he could use a Full Restore on a hybrid.    
  
No, he could use it on Piers. That didn’t mean it would work on Marnie if she got hurt.    
  
He wouldn’t wish harm on a wee bairn.    
  
Leon sprayed the medicine on the rest of Piers’s wounds. He smiled as he watched the last of the gashes close up. He got up to return the first aid kit to its place and trash the now empty full Restore. When Leon came back out of the bathroom, he couldn’t find Piers and Marnie. He panicked, looking around the room. Just as he opened his mouth to call for Piers, he looked up and paused.    
  
Piers hung upside down from his semi-flush light in the center of his bedroom, Marnie was hidden behind Piers’s wings, his tail wrapped around the base of the light source. Leon was thankful for two things. One, that his ceiling was so high up, otherwise Piers wouldn’t have much room to hang. Two, that his lights were  _ sturdy _ . He invested in strong light sources, in both lighting and framework around the lightbulbs, a long time ago. Just for a reason like this.    
  
Though he never expected to have a hybrid living with him. Hell, he never knew hybrids existed. There was talk about them a handful of years ago, but no one could ever prove their existence. Yet, here Leon was with two sleeping in his room above his bed. He flipped the light switch off, watching Piers’s expression relax as he slept.    
  
Sleep wasn’t a bad idea.    
  
Leon grabbed his PJs and walked into the bathroom once again. He came back out after a while, dressed for bed. He climbed under his covers, smiling as Charizard joined him on the bed. He reached over to pet the pokemon. As he looked back up at Piers, a pair of glowing teal eyes stared back at him.    
  
Leon smiled tenderly, “G’night Piers.”   
  
“...night…” The response was barely a whisper but Leon still heard it. In the morning he’d get up and make them something sweet for breakfast. Leon yawned big as he cuddled into his pillows and covers. If he recalled correctly, Noivern and Noibat loved fruits. Luckily for Piers and Marnie, Leon just stocked up on some fresh berries and ripe bananas. He’d own his own garden if he didn’t have to travel around Galar so much.   
  
He sighed heavily, glad it was offseason. Rose wasn’t going to let him rest, but he at least got a month break to do what he liked before then. Being Champion was difficult sometimes, but it made money for Hop and his mom so that made him happy enough. Leon cracked an eye open, his sight drawn back to Piers. The hybrid was sleeping soundly now and Leon couldn’t help the pleased look on his face. He closed his eye and drifted off to thoughts of helping someone in need. 


	2. Trying to settle in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon wakes up to a hybrid in his home, both he and Piers try to get used to their new situation.

Waking up to a hybrid hanging from his ceiling light had given Leon quiet the heart attack. He thanked Arceus that he had only inwardly panicked before his sleep-addled brain caught up with him. He let out a soft sigh, sitting up before ruffling his already messy hair. Leon got out of bed and entered his bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, he came back out to see Piers and Marnie still sleeping the morning away. Leon couldn’t blame them, he did tend to get up really early.    
  
This was also probably the only time they’ve gotten good sleep too.   
  
Leon stroked his chin before calling his Rotom phone over to himself. He sent a text off to Raihan before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen. He got out a few things and started making crepes for breakfast. In the middle of cooking his fourth crepe, Raihan texted him back.    
  
****Raihan**:** **_Hey man! Guess vacation is already exciting if you found a Noivern, huh? Their diet is pretty expansive but you can’t go wrong with sweet berries! You should let me come by and check them over tomorrow!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Leon focused on the diet part of the message, figuring he could answer Raihan’s question after he had breakfast. He opened his fridge looking at the collection of berries he had. He’d made it a habit to try and stock up on the harder to get berries and then plant them in his yard so he could have them when he needed. Sweet berries… well Leon had a lot of those. Though a handful of them could be bitter, dry, sour, or spicy as well. He’d have to get Piers to try them all. For now, though, he settled with Kasib berries. He figured that the slight dryness wouldn’t bother Piers and Marnie nearly as much as any of the others would. Besides, they were fairly sweet too.   
  
Leon cut up the berries into small pieces and added them to the crepes he was making for the hybrids still sleeping. He idly wondered as he plated breakfast if Marnie could even eat people food. Maybe he should have gone out to get some Wooloo milk. He decided if he needed it, then he’d go out and get it, but hopefully, he wouldn’t have to.   
  
He hoped he wasn’t being inconsiderate.    
  
Leon huffed and pat his cheeks with his hands before setting the plates on the table. Leon waved his Rotom over as he went about making tea. He had the Pokemon read the text out loud to him multiple times. Leon wasn’t sure how Raihan would react to a hybrid, but he did trust Raihan to help him. With a sigh, Leon sent back a text telling Raihan a time he could come over and to expect the unexpected.    
  
He turned his head when he heard claws tapping on the linoleum floors. Piers had Marnie clinging to his chest fluff, sleeping soundly still. He was sniffing the air and stopped in place when he saw Leon. The hybrid really looked a lot better today. Leon smiled softly at him and waved encouragingly at Piers.    
  
“...Food?” Leon couldn’t help but wonder if talking for Piers was hard.    
  
“Yea, it’s breakfast! I thought you’d both be hungry.” He scratched the back of his head. He watched Piers carefully walk over to the table and pick up one of the plates. He looked over the food curiously before setting the plate back down. He tore off a piece of crepe and tried it. Leon snickered as Piers’ ears perked straight up. He smiled as Piers tore another piece off and offered it to the sleeping Marnie. She woke right up after sniffing it and quickly ate it. Watching her eat it with no problem answered Leon’s earlier question.    
  
He moved to sit at the table and dig into his own breakfast. Charizard was probably already passing out breakfast to his other pokemon, so once they were done here Leon should go introduce Piers and Marnie to his team. He couldn’t help but wonder how the hybrid would interact with his pokemon. Leon secretly buzzed with excitement but also worried if things would get physical.    
  
Leon finished before Piers and Marnie did, but that was mostly because Piers was feeding Marnie not only her own crepes but some of his as well. Maybe Leon should have made more, Piers shouldn’t have to give up his food for Marnie. That made Leon wonder something then.   
  
“Hey Piers… is Marnie your baby?”    
  
Piers looked at Leon and tilted his head as he ate one of the crepes. “Baby…? Yes... Mine…? No… Sister.”    
  
“What about your mum or dad?” Leon watched Piers’ ears flick then.    
  
“Taken… when Marnie… not too old...” Leon didn’t like the sad look on Piers’ face.   
  
“Did you...want to try and find them?”   
  
The offer made Piers perk back up, “What… not want us… anymore...? What… scared…?”   
  
“Well, then you can just stay here with me! Even if they do want you back but can’t house you, you’re always welcome here!” Leon beamed at him. “For now though, how about I introduce you to my Pokemon team?” He got up and set all three plates in the sink to wash later. He watched Piers nod and he led him up to the roost he set up in the attic of his flat.    
  
So Piers and Marnie could have family out there looking for them. How long ago were they kidnapped and just what kinds of things had they gone through? Leon sighed and shook his head, opening the door to the attic. He looked around with a soft smile.   
  
“You guys done? We have a guest!” He grinned big. When his pokemon seemed to say they were done, he climbed into the roost. He helped Piers up and put his hands on his hips. “This is Piers and Marnie! They’re unique, so please be nice to them.”    
  
Leon looked on as Piers stepped forward. It wasn’t long before all of his Pokemon gathered around the hybrid. He could hear various sounds and responsive trills and growls. Could Piers talk to pokemon? If so, that’s really awesome! This could be really helpful when encountering injured wild pokemon! Leon lost himself to the immense possibilities this could bring.    
  
He only snapped out of it when he heard the doorbell. Leon noticed Piers tense before his other pokemon seemed to try and calm Piers down. Leon wanted Piers to feel safe, so he left the roost to go answer the door.    
  
Two Macro Cosmos employees stood there. “Ah, Leon sir! Sorry to disturb you during you vacation but we got reports of something weird in this locations.”   
  
“Oh, it’s not a problem! Something weird? I haven’t seen anything like that. Just my neighbors and the occasional wondering Wooloo.” Leon shrugged.    
  
One of the guys sighed and shook his head, walking away from the door. “Sorry for bothering you again, sir! Thanks for your time!” The other guy turned and ran to catch up with his friend. Leon watched them, waiting until they were far away from his flat before he closed his door. Neither of those men were familiar to him. They were high ranking employees… so they must have been out looking for Piers and Marnie.    
  
Well, they would have to fight Leon if they wanted to bring the hybrids back to where ever they escaped from.    
  
Leon sighed and went back up into the roost. When he got there, he stopped. Marnie was flying a lap around Piers and the Dragapult, a few Dreepys flying with her. She landed back onto Piers’ chest fluff, nuzzling into it. He heard Piers trill softly as if praising her. The hybrid looked up and approached Leon.    
  
“Keep… safe… thank…”    
  
“You don’t need to thank me. I promised I would and I did.” Leon reached out to smooth down some of Piers’ hair. “You’re both safe with me, no matter what.”   
  
Piers leaned into Leon’s hand and made a soft purr-like noise in response. He couldn’t help blushing. Arceus, Piers was rather cute.    
  
“So, I see the pokemon like you.” Piers pulled back, his ears swiveling here and there before he nodded.    
  
“Family… protect… safe here… very safe…”    
  
So his pokemon felt the same way. Good. Piers and Marnie would never go back to whatever hell hole they ran from.   
  
“And it’ll stay that way. I swear it.”


	3. Raihan appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan comes over for a visit, and Piers has a chat with Leon's Dragapult.

Yesterday had been more exciting than Piers anticipated. He’d been sure that the moment those men showed up that he and Marnie would be returning to that lab. He’d expected Leon to hand them over without a care in the world. Instead, he lied. He lied to the men and kept them safe. Piers knew then that they were safe here.    
  
Currently, he was watching Leon from his perch next to the window. They’d already had lunch-- which that and breakfast were new concepts to him-- so they were just resting. Piers kept looking out the window, watching. Would those men come back? Would Leon hand them over then? Piers was starting to lull into a light nap when he noticed a figure approaching the flat. His ears perked up and he tilted his head, chittering curiously.    
  
He must’ve gotten Leon’s attention because he walked over to the window. “Oh! Raihan’s here! He’s earlier than I expected.”    
  
_ Raihan why is that name familiar? _ Piers rumbled softly in thought. He gently scooped Marnie up, placing her back in her spot in his chest fluff. He followed after Leon but stayed back as he opened the door. Piers took a few steps back when the door opened. He hid behind the corner, peeking at the tall man that had to stoop to enter the doorway.    
  
“Lee, you seriously need to make that doorway taller.”    
  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting to.” Leon chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.    
  
Raihan, Piers assumed, looked really familiar but he couldn’t quite place why. Maybe he was someone he knew before he got kidnapped? Piers wasn’t really sure. He recalled that there had been some tests where a few of his memories were removed. Some of the bad men had claimed it was so he could become a hybrid. Others told him the ugly truth. That Rose wanted those memories gone.    
  
What purpose would that serve? If they told him, he couldn’t remember. Maybe they took that memory too.    
  
“So, where’s that Noivern you told me about?” Raihan looked around, hands on his hips.    
  
“Ah, he’s… uh… a bit shy.” Leon peered at Piers. He ducked behind the wall a bit, watching as Leon led Raihan to the living room. He followed quietly, watching the two of them.    
  
“Well, how am I supposed to look him over if he’s hiding? Come on, Lee. Call him out!” Leon looked to Piers again. Now he felt he needed to show himself. Piers really didn’t want to. Something in him told him it was a bad idea. What if this guy took him and Marnie back to the lab? Piers hesitated long enough that Leona and Raihan sat on the couch and started talking about other things. Maybe that was for the best.    
  
He started to head upstairs so he could be around the other Pokemon when he saw Leon’s Dragapult staring at him through the ceiling. Piers looked away from her rather nervously. She trilled at him softly enough that the two men couldn’t hear her.    
  
_ Why do you hesitate?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers rubbed his left arm with his right hand, looking pointedly at the floor.  _ ‘m scared… what if he’s jus’ ‘ere to take us back? _ _   
_ _   
_ The Dragapult phased fully through the ceiling, curling around him.  _ Now, now, you know that’s not true. You’re just scared he won’t accept who you are now. _   
  
Piers looked at her, tilting his head.  _ What do you mean? _   
  
The Dragapult rumbled in imitation of a laugh, settling on Piers’ shoulder. She pointed to Leon and Raihan.  _ I can tell you know him, even if you can’t remember if you do. Something in the back of your head is telling you that this appearance of yours might upset Raihan.  _   
  
She was right, as much as Piers tried to write this feeling off as being scared Raihan would take them back to that lab, that wasn’t true. He was scared of the man’s reaction to him, and he was scared of the look on Raihan’s face when he couldn’t remember him. But, what could he do but face that head-on?  _ You’re right… may as well get this over with… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Good lad. Also, Char says if you feel uncomfortable, he’ll come down and help you. _   
  
_ Tell ‘im I said thanks.  _ Piers watched the Dragapult nod and phase back into the ceiling. He sighed, feeling nervous all over again. He pet Marnie’s hair, stepping into the living room then. He need not announce himself, the clicking of his claws against the hardwood floor made him well known.    
  
“Hey, look who decided to--” Raihan was mid-turn when his eyes went wide. “No fucking way… Piers!?” Yes, he did know this man.    
  
Piers nodded in response and gave a light wave with his clawed hand. Raihan was suddenly in his space then. The look of concern on his face made Piers feel bad. He didn’t mind all the prodding Raihan did of his wings, tail, and form in general. It was when he touched Marnie that a growl slipped out of Piers without him realizing it.    
  
Raihan threw his hands up and laughed some, “Yea, that was stupid. I know how protective dragon types are of their young. I guess you adopted Marnie, which was natural instinct since Arabella wasn’t around…”   
  
“Arabella?” Leon piped up.    
  
“Oh yea, she’s Piers’ mum. Me, her, Zack, and my dad have all been looking for these two for over a year and a half.”    
  
“A year and a half!? Marnie must’ve only been half a year!” Leon’s surprise made Piers realize that he and his sister were missing quite a while. He never really thought on it that deeply, the matter of being missing not the most important thing on his mind. Surviving and keeping Marnie safe was.    
  
Raihan nodded to Leon, “I should let them know that I found Piers and Marnie finally.”    
  
“Don’t tell them how they look, I think it’ll probably be better for them to see themselves,” Leon suggested.    
  
“I would, but I gotta get picture proof. We thought of the worst so..” he pulled out an old school camera. “Is it okay if I take a picture, Piers?”   
  
Piers eyed the camera but nodded. He had no bad feelings about the machine and the picture was quick enough. He watched Raihan send a text out.    
  
“What are you telling them?” Leon looked over Raihan’s shoulder.    
  
“The code phrase for if any of us found these two. We figured Rose probably bugged our phones so we don’t want him finding Piers and Marnie again.” He finished his text and pocketed his phone.    
  
“Rose is behind all of this?” Leon asked softly, looking ashamed.    
  
“Yea, not sure exactly what he’s done but we know it was his fault. He’s got a long-standing grudge against Zack for taking Arabella from him. So how do you hurt your rival and the girl he stole?”    
  
“By taking their kids…” Leon winced as Raihan nodded.    
  
“We’ll talk more about that later. I had something else come up on my way here.” Raihan went back over to the couch. Piers followed him, watching curiously as Raihan dug into his bags.    
  
“Oh?” Leon seemed to be just as curious as Piers was.    
  
Raihan chuckled and nodded, “Arabella always gives me these chokers when she’s “got a feeling” about anything related to Piers. She’s not been right until now.” He held out a silver-banded choker and a black-banded one, both with the same pendant. Seeing the pendant stirred something in Piers that he couldn’t quite reach.    
  
Raihan didn’t even need to ask, slipping the silver one onto Piers’ neck and the black one onto Marnie’s neck. Piers made sure it wasn’t too tight on Marnie, making sure he could groom her if he wanted. He also made sure he could remove it whenever he wanted. He looked up at Raihan after a moment and started to thank him, but the man just smiled and nodded knowingly. Piers slowly looped a finger in the pendant. This felt right, familiar. Like he finally got a piece of himself back that he was missing.    
  
“Arabella messaged me back, she wants to see them soon. Mind if I bring them over tomorrow?”   
  
Piers suddenly felt ten times more nervous than he was earlier.


	4. Introducing, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets to see his parents again, has a panic attack, and gets a baby... he also tries to get Leon to date him.

If Piers thought that having Raihan over was overwhelming, then he was sorely unprepared for how crippled he felt having Rowan, Zack, and Arabella in the flat as well. With a bunch of “new” people came “new” scents. Scents he wasn’t used to. He could smell the ocean on Rowan. Like it permeated his whole body. Smoke is what he got from his Dad, Zack. And then there was his mum, Arabella. She had various scents all at once. Flora, sweet, very much like  _ home _ … and the scent of fresh fields. The last scent didn’t feel it  _ quite _ belonged to her. That unsettled him for some odd reason.    
  
So, it took Piers a lot longer before he finally showed himself to all three of his parents. He’d expected much of the same surprise that Raihan showed. Instead, he got warm smiles and greetings. His mum teared up and seemed to be holding herself back from running to him. Piers should have been having a different reaction. He should have been just as emotional and happy, but he was indifferent.    
  
He wasn’t even sure if any of this was real. Seeing his mum made him start to regress in believing he and Marnie never left the lab. Fear started to settle into his chest as he started second-guessing himself. What if this was all a lie? Just another test to see how he’d survived if he got out into the world? He started to slightly hyperventilate. Before he could start crashing down into that dark pit, something small and warm was placed into his arms.   
  
Piers snapped back to reality and his eyes trailed down to the small ginger-haired baby in his arms. More like in his hands. The baby was so tiny, and he couldn’t help but worry he might accidentally hurt the poor sleeping thing. He glanced up and locked eyes with Arabella. Her touch was light as she smiled softly at him. Piers realized then that his breathing had gone back to normal.   
  
And that he could actually  _ feel  _ his mum touching him.    
  
This wasn’t a dream… this was real. He really was face to face with his mum and Dad again. Tears finally spilled down his cheeks. He sniffled when Arabella couldn’t take it anymore and threw her arms around him.    
  
“Shh, it’s okay now, Starshine! You’re safe and you will both never return to that place.” Arabella hugged him tighter.    
  
Piers felt surprised when he lifted his eyes and saw his Dad wiping his own tears away as Rowan hugged him. He felt emotionally overwhelmed. He’d missed his mum and Dad so bloody much, but he’d given up ever seeing them again. Now that he had… Piers wasn’t sure if he could get himself to stop crying.   
  
“...Not… scared…?” He got out between sobs.   
  
“No! We would never be scared of ye, Starshine!”   
  
“Yer mum’s right. Nothin’ could ever stop us from luvin’ ye.” Piers started to say something but Zack cut him off, “No, not even ‘ow ye look. Yer still our son, an’ Marnie is still our daughter. Don’t care if yer both hybrids.”   
  
Piers hiccuped and sobbed a bit more, scrubbing the tears from his face with his free hand. Arabella cooed at him gently, taking over to clean his face. After a moment of everyone collecting themselves, including Leon who couldn’t help joining in with everyone crying, Piers gently woke Marnie and offered her to Arabella. Watching Marnie stare at their mum curiously made Piers worry that she’d not remember Arabella as her mum too. But she quickly, happily, chirped at their mum and cuddled up to her.    
  
Piers returned his attention to the wee thing in his palm, gently nosing it. He pulled back when the baby stirred, whimpering softly. Piers’ ears perked straight up but lowered as the baby nestled into his hand more.    
  
“Sweet’eart… ye realize he’s--”   
  
“I know Zack, dear. I don’t know if you remember, but before Piers was taken away, he’d expressed wanting to adopt a baby of his own when he could. Kabu suggested this one, rightfully named Hotaru, which means, “Firefly”. I brought this sweet boy here for our sweet boy if he wanted him.” Arabella beamed at Zack.   
  
This wee boy was… for him to have? Piers sniffed over the baby, now realizing that it was the newborn that had smelled of fresh fields. He drew back when the wee thing started to fuss softly. Piers’ ears drew back, looking up as Zack held out a baby bottle to him.    
  
“He’s probably jus’ ‘ungry.”    
  
Piers’ ears went back up and he nodded, carefully taking the bottle from his dad. “Food… good…” He shifted the baby to cradle him close. He offered the bottle to little Hotaru and smiled as the infant snuggled up against his chest fluff and nursed from the bottle. Piers couldn’t help the soft croon that left him.    
  
“He really likes ye, Piers… do ye like him too?” Piers nodded to his mum and she looked rather pleased. “Want to keep him?”   
  
“Mine…? If want…?” He asked timidly. At Arabella’s nod to him, Piers smiled. “Want keep… mine… keep safe… protect…” Piers gently nuzzled Hotaru’s cheek.    
  
“When we get back, I’m gonna adopt the baby for Piers. As he is now, he wouldn’t be allowed to as others would be scared of him. As much as I really hate that thought.” Arabella turned to Leon then, “We’ll make sure he has diapers, formula, and clothes for the baby. All I ask is that you keep him and Marnie away from Rose.”   
  
Leon nodded to her, “Already planned to do that. I figured it wouldn’t be safe to send them back home with you.”   
  
“Ye’d be right. Rose has been hounding Spikemuth. Searching for something that he refuses to divulge the origin of. Now that we’ve seen Piers and Marnie ourselves, we know it’s them that he’s looking for.” Arabella settled Marnie back on Piers’ chest fluff, opposite of where the baby was.    
  
“You think he’s got more plans for Piers and Marnie?” Raihan piped up.   
  
“We know he does.” Rowan sighed some.    
  
“There’s been rumors about ‘is obsession w’ th’ “Darkest Day” an’ ‘ve theorized that he planned to use Piers to ‘ouse Eternatus an’ make ‘im easier to control. Marnie was his back-up if Piers didn’t work out. I ‘ate thinkin’ this was ‘is plan but it’s th’ only thing that makes sense. Especially since despite th’ fact that Piers is a hybrid now, he’s more than likely still got Dynamax Sensitivity.”   
  
Leon looked at Zack in surprise, “that’s a rare condition!”   
  
“It’s also hereditary, and I have it too.” Arabella pointed out.    
  
“All we ask, Leon, is you keep Piers and Marnie safe for us. Let us handle Rose.” Rowan stood up and ruffled Raihan’s hair. “We should head out and get started on that.”   
  
“If ye need any help or Piers wants to see me again, please text me! I hate that I have to leave now, but I have to make sure Piers can be safe and protected out there.”    
  
Leon smiled gently at Arabella, “I promise, I’ll do so.” He looked to Raihan, “Are you going to hang out for a bit?”   
  
“Yea, but Piers looks like he wants to ask you something.” Raihan chuckled as Leon turned to the hybrid.    
  
“Sorry Piers! What’s up?” He scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Nest… no ‘angin’...”    
  
“Sounds like he wants us to build him a nest near the window. Makes sense, he knows the baby can’t hang upside down like he and Marnie can.” Raihan got up, “I’ll go get the wood from the truck and show Rowan, Arabella, and Zack off.” Piers watched as Raihan gently coaxed his parents out the door.    
  
He looked up at Leon with a curious tilt of his head. He watched the man smiled and shake his head before gently petting one of Piers’s ears. “You’re gonna be a good parent, Piers. I’m just glad you feel safe with me.”   
  
“Safe… Great Provider… Not scared... “ Piers leaned on Leon and nuzzled against his chest with a happy rumble. “...mate…?” He asked, looking up in time to see Leon turn crimson. Was that the wrong thing to say? He was right though! Leon was the perfect mate material! Did he just not like Piers? Was it because he was a hybrid? It had to be because of that. He shook his head, “No… need mate… no want…. Hybrid mate… understand.”   
  
“What? No! That’s… that’s not it at all! I… I just wasn’t sure if you really..” Leon stuttered and looked away, his face completely red. “I… it’s only been a few days, are you really sure?” Piers nodded to him and he sighed. “Can… can I have a few days to think on it?”    
  
Piers nodded, though he couldn’t quite understand fully why he needed time for a yes or no question. Maybe he didn’t really like him like that? Piers didn’t want to think about that. He liked Leon, it felt right to want him as a mate, so he wasn’t going to give up.    
  
Piers would just have to prove to Leon that he was perfect mate material too!


End file.
